The Incident
by SageBoy777
Summary: With Splinter's death, the turtles haven't been doing well. When Donatello gets un-mutated, how will they cope? And can their new and mysterious teammate be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

Donatello was sitting in his lab working on the next batch of retro-mutagen when April came to see him.

"What's up Donnie?" April said happily.

"Oh, hey April!" Donnie replied, a little too excitedly. "I was just working on some more retro-mutagen. Is there something you need?"

April sat down in a chair next to Donnie, "Nothing really. Just wanted to talk,"

Donnie grew more excited by the second. _She wants to talk to me!_ He thought. But then he responded to himself by saying _She always wants to talk to you shellbrain! Now smarten up and talk!_

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing much," April said, "It's stupid, but I needed to tell someone,"

Donnie looked up from his experiment to look at April, "Nothing you say is stupid, April. Now what is it you wanted to say?"

"Well, I've been sensing someone else running on the rooftops lately, sneaking around. It's worrying, you know?"

Donnie pondered this for a moment. "You're sure it's not Karai and her friend?"

"I'm certain. This person, whoever they are, their presence is entirely new to me. Strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is,"

* * *

Sam Radev ran jumping from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He had spend four years doing this, and he wasn't going to quit now. That girl _had_ to be somewhere, and he was going to find her.

It had been four years since Sam caught a glimpse of this mysterious girl, and she had caught his interest straight away, after only one glimpse of her, which most people would've thought to be their imagination, or an illusion, but not Sam. He chased that mysterious figure as best he could, but to no avail. Well, _almost_. You see, Sam had set up hidden cameras around New York, looking for this mysterious girl. Most of them had caught nothing, possibly because they were purposefully avoided. But others, they caught actual footage of this girl, proving to Sam that she was real. And no matter how long it took, he would find her.

Sam continued jumping. He had spotted the girl heading into a building, and he had his friend Ben Woods monitoring the cameras through his home computer.  
They also communicated through makeshift earpieces to make missions easier.

"Okay Ben, how's it going?"

"I'm not complaining,"

"Ready for the inflitration?"

"Would now be a good time to go to the bathroom?"

Sam sighed, "Whatever you gotta do Ben. Just be back soon, okay?"

"Got it," and with that, Ben left to go to the bathroom.

When ben returned, he gave the signal to enter the building. "Okay, go in,"

"Idiot, by now she's probably left through a back entrance or something,"

"Well, you'll never now if you don't try, will you?"

"Good point. I'm going in, warn me if you pick anything up on the cameras,"

Sam entered the warehouse through a window that had been carelessly left open, and saw a girl in a mask with two ninja guards by her side. He had just had enough time to evaluate that this was in fact the same girl he had been chasing when he saw some men in suits. Four of them, identical, black hair, white. He couldn't tell the color of their eyes, but he was pretty sure they were black. The girl with the ninja guards began speaking.

"You have the mutagen?"

"Kraang has brought the shipment known as mutagen to the place that is here,"

"Good. Know that after this deal, we're enemies again. I just needed this for a friend,"

"Kraang acknowledges this, and esnures that next time Kraang sees the one known as Karai, Kraang will attack the one known as-"

"Just shut up and give me the mutagen already!"

"Okay,"

Sam almost lost himself deciphering what the man in the suit was talking about, and why he chose to speak like he did. Maybe he was trying to bore any spies to death. If so, it was working.

"Ben," Sam whispered, "I'm gonna plant some cameras and listening devices where I can. This is obviously a place where these guys meet regularly. This way we'll be able to survey their future dealings at our houses, got it?"

"Okay Sam," Ben replied, "Just don't go getting yourself killed,"

Sam planted one camera in an open crate, one on a catwalk, and one in the rafters. He also scattered listening devices around the warehouse. Although the cameras could pick up sound, they couldn't do it very well. Ben then left the warehouse the way he came in, making sure he wasn't being watched or followed, he returned to his house.

"Ben, I can talk again now. I left the warehouse," Sam leapt from one rooftop to another just as he said this.

"Good. That was intense, I know I was complaining about being bored before, but I think I prefer staying at home watching cameras to this,"

"Don't worry Ben, we've got another night at the computer ahead of us tomorrow,"

And with that, Sam reentered his own apartment, snuck past his parents and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I promise, the next one will be longer. I just felt like this was the best place to leave off. Anyway, this is still just the setup, which will probably take a few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chapter is still setting up for the main bulk of the story, so it may seem a little out of place. I promise, I will do my best to answer any questions you may have such as "Why is Karai getting mutagen from the Kraang?" and "When will the Turtles find out about Sam and Ben, if they find out at all?" I promise, these questions will be answered later in the story. I just had to write this chapter as setup for later ones. Anyway, you're probably sick of hearing (Or, reading rather) me talk. On to the story!**

* * *

Donatello sat in his lab, drawing a blueprint for his next invention, while simultaneously drawing out another flow chart for his next interaction with April. He had to either revise his current chart or make a whole new one whenever something happened that he hadn't accounted for, or when he hit the end of a chain of events. This time, he was making a new chart, making sure not to leave out any possibility, while also making sure none of his brothers found out what he was doing. When Donnie made his first chart, his brothers mainly just laughed at him. But since then, Mikey had shown a lack of respect for Donnie's project, while Raph went out of his way to make sure every chart was somehow either damaged or missing. Leonardo was still generally accepting of Donnie's charts, but Donnie couldn't trust him to keep a secret.

Donatello was once again pondering every possibility, wondering if it was scientifically possible for a wormhole to spontaneously open in the lab and suck somebody through it, in which case he would have to account for if any of his brothers, Casey, or Splinter were it's victim. Or any combination of them. This was going to take a long time.

"Hey Donnie!" April said as she entered the lab. "What are you working on?"

Donnie had already planned for this. He would ignore the flow chart and focus on the blueprint, but he was having trouble doing so.

"Oh, um, just a new ninja gadget um, thing. Yeah. A ninja gadget thing. Wanna help out?"

April raised an eyebrow while looking at the blueprint. "Donnie, I have no idea what anything on this blueprint means. Hey, what's this flow chart?"

Donnie had _not_ planned for this. He couldn't come up with anything when he tried, and had resolved to make a plan later. That was a bad idea. April walked over to the chart and began reading it.

"April interaction flow chart? Donnie, why are you making a flow chart to interact with me?"

The question was less of a question and more April trying to get Donnie to admit why he made the chart. April already knew the answer, it was obvious, painfully so seeing how intelligent Donnie normally was, and how easy it should be for him to hide these things from her.

"Um, well, you see, I have to account for every possibility in every aspect of life. I have a flow chart for everything."

April looked at Donnie, intrigued.

And then she decided to call his bluff.

"Wow, that's cool. Can I see the other ones?"

Donatello was now at a loss for words. He literally could not speak. He opened his mouth, but no words came. He closed his mouth, then opened it again, then closed.

"Let me guess, you don't actually have any other flow charts?"

Donnie gulped.

"Donnie, why didn't you just tell me?"

Every neuron in Donatello's brain started to panic, conversing with eachother over what to do while the rest of his internal organs began doing backflps.

"Er, well um, why didn't I tell you what, April?"

"Donnie, you do know how obvious it is, right? How obvious it's always been?"

Donatello did _not_ like where this was going. "Um, well, okay... what gave it away?"

April smiled. "Well, there are a few things. First, there's how all your brothers are constantly teasing you whenever I'm around, especially Mikey, he couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. Then there's pretty much everything that happened around when we met bigfoot. I'm also guessing you somehow got amnesia and forgot what happened afterwards."

Donnie actually did remember what happened after they met bigfoot, April had kissed him, but he had always been to emberassed to mention it again.

"Also, you've been leaving that flow chart on your desk while you're on patrol for about a week now."

Donatello facepalmed.

"Okay, you got me." The turtle admitted. "And yes, I do remember what happened after bigfoot, something in me just always refused to bring it up again, I don't know why."

"You also forget that I'm telepathic and can read your every thought, and I can literally hear your thoughts from across the lair you think so loud."

Donnie didn't even know thinking could be loud, but it made sense with the different intensities of brainwaves.

"So, why didn't you tell me?" April's question was the hardest one Donnie had ever had to answer. Normally, he could rely on his intelligence, but for some reason, nothing he had done that had anything to do with April made any logical sense.

"I guess, I-"

"You were scared because you're a turtle. Donnie I really don't care if you're a turtle. And no, I am _not_ interested in Casey anymore."

 _Telepaths, always answering questions before you ask them._

"I heard that. And to answer the next question you'll never ask, yes. I feel the same way."

And with that, April leaned towards Donnie, and kissed him.

* * *

A few hours later, Donatello walked into the kitchen, and glared at Raph with a smug look on his face.

"'Sup Raph? You owe me four years of praise."

Raph already knew exactly what had happened. "No, she didn't! That's impossible! I thought she was into-"

"Casey? Nope. And like I said, you owe me four years of praise to make up for everything you've said since we met April."

Leo ran as fast as he could out of the lair's main room and into the kitchen, Mikey following close behind.

"Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?" Leo asked.

"The squirrelanoids have finally returned?" Mikey continued.

Leo glared at Mikey. "That's not what I heard at all Mikey. Were you even paying attention?"

"April kissed me, a second time."

Raph turned towards Donnie. "What do you mean a second time?"

Donnie smiled. "She kissed me a while back after bigfoot left."

"And you _didn't_ ask her out?"

"Don't ruin this for me Raph. I asked her out this time, and she obviously said yes." Donnie grinned evilly as he said this, reveling in his brother's shocked expressions.

* * *

 **FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUUUUUFFFF!  
I promise there is a point to this, please don't pitchfork me, no lynch, no lynch! But really, what will Casey do when he finds out about this? How will he react? DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN. Mwahahaha.**


End file.
